


色情短讯

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal TV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Texting, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>茶杯出门办案百无聊赖，开始调戏拔叔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	色情短讯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sexting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242646) by [sku7314977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977). 



> 本文为翻译作品，感谢sku7314977给予授权！

这是安宁而美好的一天，从各方面来讲都愉悦非凡。

弗兰克林由于感染流感不得不取消了预约，给汉尼拔带来了一个钟头的空闲时间。这让他有机会继续勾画未完成的素描，尤其是那幅他为他亲爱的小猫鼬绘制的画作——身浴鲜血，躺在一床沾污的缎面床单上。他可爱至极，那双如同风暴中心一样平静的双眼中暗藏着色欲的狂热，丰满肿胀的嘴唇将将见证过一场激吻。

汉尼拔刚享受了一客完美的惠灵顿牛排，以意大利熏火腿包裹波多贝罗菌伞与鲜嫩多汁的律师肉，脆皮煎至完美的金黄，佐以腌渍西红柿与脱水珍宝花椰菜心；简直是罪恶的美食，鲜明而丰富的滋味萦绕于舌尖，耗费其上的每一分专注都物有所值。

可尽管这一天如此称心如意，汉尼拔还是感觉到一份淡淡的失落；和他对面空荡荡的椅子有关。

那是威尔最爱的位子，它靠近壁炉，于是在他阅读时有跳跃的火光在书页上摇曳舞动。他们通常会在晚饭后一起来到汉尼拔喜爱的书房读书，享受彼此沉默的陪伴。

他现在怀念的正是那份陪伴。汉尼拔从未想过会如此依恋对方，但他渴望见到他的侧写师那张疲惫的脸庞，渴望听到威士忌加冰块碰撞玻璃的叮当作响。他此时真切地感受到自己已经如此习惯于这位共情者参与在自己的生命之中。他们才一起生活了几个月而已，汉尼拔将侧写师的所有物一点一点自沃夫查普转移到巴尔的摩，直到某一天将狗狗们带来作伴，为他们在后院建起一间专用棚屋作为他们的小窝，并将一块“待售”的标牌插到威尔家的前院。

在那之后他们不甚符合职业道德的关系就再也无从隐藏。双方的朋友及同事都为此而侧目，最不赞同的声音来自阿拉娜和贝德莉娅，鉴于汉尼拔的角色应当是威尔的心理医生。尽管反对重重，他们都未因此而退缩，继续发展着双方的关系，享受着深夜里彼此肉体的温暖，以及每天傍晚共进晚餐后的惬意陪伴。

直到那天晚上杰克为一件案子将威尔拖走，跑去明尼苏达州追踪某个天杀的连环杀手，将他的共情者留在那儿直到抓到那名凶犯。汉尼拔曾无数次独自度过一个夜晚，但他有生以来第一次为此感到了困扰。

为自己斟了一杯红酒，汉尼拔的目光不经意落到被整齐摆放在书房一张边桌上的移动电话。他不是个爱发简讯的人，但他发现自己还是拾起了那一小块现代科技产品，坐上威尔火炉旁的椅子，开始输入一段短讯。

**_真遗憾你不在这里，我有一瓶不错的黑达沃拉葡萄酒刚刚醒好；比起独自饮用它来若有你的陪伴将要惬意得多。_ **

满意于这言简意赅的消息，他将手机放到一边，将注意力集中到手中闪耀着深红宝石光芒的酒液上，闪烁的火光映入其中强调出其亮红的色泽，让它如同鲜血一般艳丽夺目。

短信到达的铃声让他从对一杯盛满血液的高脚杯的冥思中抽身，他惊讶于这么快就收到了回复。是啊，被困在明尼苏达州真是太糟糕了。 ** _我只有一杯廉价的杜松子酒，还有杰克在楼下大厅里贴心地陪着我。_**

那意味着他们已经在犯罪现场得到了足够的讯息，只待法医取证后与他们会和。 ** _我猜你是就着瓶子喝的？_**

下一次回复稍稍有些推迟； ** _我如若说谎你是否会好过一些？_**

 ** _大概吧_** ，汉尼拔承认，笑意染上唇角。

 ** _我端着最上乘天然水晶制成的平底玻璃杯从中啜饮，酒水以一对缟玛瑙威士忌冰块冷却，以免将其味道稀释_** ；下一条短讯如是说。这谎言让他的笑容不禁加深。

 ** _恐怕这谎话着实难以置信；因为你从不会‘啜饮’任何东西。我能指望的最多是一个红塑料杯，以及从门厅里取来的碎冰。_** 他提出修改建议。

 ** _这样会比就着瓶子喝好一点吗？_** 他知道威尔一定裂嘴露出了一个大大的笑容，那上面厚脸皮又自以为是以及无论什么其他表情都让他想立即从他醉醺醺的麻木嘴角上吻掉。

 ** _我不能肯定；这两种画面我都说不上喜欢。_** 可他真的想念它们。

 ** _那如果是我系着一条领带的‘画面’呢？_** 他的兴趣被撩起来了；汉尼拔想过威尔是不是已经结束了今天的工作，回到了房间。在他们交谈期间他是否已经用过晚餐？

他不知道自己是否会惊讶于他的恋人拎着一瓶打开的威士忌去餐厅，无论是否已经喝醉。 ** _我见过你打领带的样子；你刮掉胡子好好打扮起来非常帅。_** 可惜不是经常能够见到。

 ** _这条领带是你的。_** 对手中红酒精巧的品鉴看来得告一段落了，汉尼拔一口喝干整杯；他猜到了对话即将发展的方向。

 ** _我一直在找那条蓝色佩斯利花纹的。_** 他键入答案，对即将到来的正题装聋作哑。在起身去往卧房的途中，他边走边解开了身上三件套西装的纽扣。

他一边松开领结，一边点开恋人的下一通回复， ** _我正戴着它。只戴着它，还有一个微笑。_** 随之附上的照片里，由于酒精而微微泛红的身躯上确实系着之前提到的那条蓝色佩斯利领带；光滑的丝质材料被打成一个拙劣的双温莎结，长长的拖尾垂过平坦的小腹，刚好止步在他厚颜无耻为他亲爱的医生展露出的勃起之上。

剥光身上剩下的衣服，汉尼拔仰倒在他们的卧床之上，将一只手掌抚上自己紧张焦躁的性器。 ** _而你在明尼苏达。_**

**_而我在明尼苏达。_ **

END


End file.
